


"Ours" Christmas Special: I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

by CaithyCat



Series: This Love Is Ours: A WooGyu Family Series [2]
Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Adoption, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaithyCat/pseuds/CaithyCat
Summary: ‘Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the Kim-Nam house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse, because they didn’t have any rodents. What happens when a little girl discovers her Daddy kissing Santa Claus?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello, chingus!  
> This is a companion fic to my other WooGyu family story called "Ours" (yes, I am shamelessly promoting, it's not a crime!)  
> If you've read it, yay! If not, then please do if you're interested! It's WooGyu as parents with lots of fluff and a few tears as well.  
> However, if you're not interested and/or you just don't have time to read a 6-chapter fic (yes, ONLY 6 chapters!), then I'll be happy to provide you with some short background details about the WooGyu family I feature in the story.  
> Kim Sunggyu: songwriter for Woollim Entertainment and part-time adjunct Music Theory professor at Seoul University; husband of Nam Woohyun; father of two (Daddy).  
> Nam Woohyun: part-time cafe chef, part-time stay-at-home dad; husband of Kim Sunggyu; father of two (Appa).  
> Kim Minji: 8-years old; first grader; has a stuffed dog named Coco; loves naps; adopted daughter of Kim Sunggyu and Nam Woohyun.  
> Kim Jaehwan: 1 year old; baby; has chubby cheeks that his sister loves to poke; hates naps; newly adopted son of Kim Sunggyu and Nam Woohyun

‘Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the Kim-Nam house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse, because they didn’t have any rodents.

In her cozy bedroom, wrapped up in a thick warm blanket, with her precious stuffed dog Coco snuggled against her chest, Kim Minji dreamt of Christmas morning. She dreamt of peppermint sticks, hot cocoa, her Appa’s special Christmas ham, and, of course, presents!

Or, at least, she did until a loud sound woke her from her slumber.

The eight-year-old slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked at the digital clock next to her bedside. It was 12:00am. Suddenly, she was wide awake. Did she miss Santa’s arrival?

Minji knew that she shouldn’t. Her Daddy and Appa would be angry if they found her out of bed. But, she wanted to see if Santa arrived and if he ate the cookies and milk she left out for him. It wouldn’t hurt to take a peek, right? She would be quick!

Satisfied with that, the little girl gathered Coco in her arms, got out of bed, and slipped into her hamster slippers. It was cold, after all. Carefully, she tiptoed out of her room. As she passed by her baby brother’s room, she took a minute to peek in to see him fast asleep. She wanted to go in there and poke his squishy cheeks (she really loved his cheeks), but no, she was on a mission! She would poke them later!

Slowly and carefully, she descended the stairs and as she was halfway down, she stopped. There were voices coming from the living room. The little girl peeked through the banisters and what she saw made her gasp.

There was Santa Claus! Red suit and white beard and all!

Huh… she figured he would be a bit fatter. He looked like he lost some weight.

And her Daddy was talking to him! She didn’t know her Daddy was friends with Santa! She knew that with his job, her Daddy knew a lot of famous people.

She was about to go down a few more steps to take a closer look when she stopped.

Santa was stepping closer to her Daddy. Daddy was blushing and looking away, but Santa grabbed his chin and turned his face back. Santa leaned in and…

Minji gasped. Her Daddy was kissing Santa Claus! What would her Appa say if he found out?!

Before she knew what she was doing, Minji yelled out a, “Nooooooo!!!”

Her Daddy and Santa broke apart and gasped in surprise to see her scrambling down the rest of the stairs towards them. With new determination, she ran up to her Daddy and dragged him away from Santa Claus before standing in front of him, arms splayed on either side of her body, protecting him.

“Bad Santa!” she said to the surprised-looking man in the red suit.

He seemed oddly familiar and his eyes were pretty, but now was not the time to contemplate. This man kissed her Daddy!

“You kissed my Daddy! I’m telling my Appa!” she told him, with a displeased frown.

“W-Wait… Minji-ah,” Santa began stuttering, his hands held up in surrender.

His voice also sounded really familiar… Behind Minji, her Daddy let out a small chuckle, but at a glare from her, he quieted down.

“I… I didn’t mean to!” Santa said, hurriedly. “I just… got excited! Cause… um… the cookies were yummy? Um… Look! I brought presents!”

He gestured to the brightly wrapped packages under the tree.

Minji took a peek and saw a few for her and some with her brother’s and daddies' names. A part of her was excited to tear all that wrapping off the presents in the morning. But, right now, she had to protect her Daddy!

She sharply turned back to Santa who flinched at the cold look on her face.

“I’m telling Appa!” she said with determination.

Before either her Daddy or Santa could stop her, she had turned around and was running up the stairs, calling for her Appa.

* * *

Sighing, Sunggyu tightened the belt of his robe that Woohyun had tried to untie earlier.

Just ten minutes ago, he had awoken to find himself alone in bed, his husband nowhere to be seen. When he went downstairs to check, he found him, clad in a ridiculous Santa outfit, complete with beard, and putting presents under the tree.

He had looked at him in disbelief, even teased him about growing so much facial hair that he could never kiss him now. And, of course, Woohyun being Woohyun, he kissed him, just to prove a point (which was Sunggyu could never resist a kiss from his handsome husband) and tried to get rid of his robe.

And that was when Minji came barreling in, believing her Daddy to be unfaithful and Santa Claus a homewrecker.

Great.

He glared at the panicking Woohyun who was now frantically pulling off the beard and the Santa suit, cursing under his breath.

“What now, genius?” Sunggyu asked, sarcastically, enjoying his other half’s suffering a little.

“I… let me think!” Woohyun wailed as he threw the Santa suit behind the couch and pulled on his sleeping robe. He had worn the suit over his pajamas due to the cold. “Um… Oh, I know! I’ll tell her that I forgive you for cheating on me-.”

“So I get to be the bad guy, even though you’re the one who got me in trouble with our daughter in the first place?”

Woohyun pulled at his hair in panic. “Look, we only have a few minutes until she realizes I’m not upstairs and-.”

“Appa! Appa! Where are you? Daddy, Appa is gone! Appa!”

“Minji-ah! I’m down here!” he called up.

Sunggyu sighed. They were being loud. For sure, Jaehwan was going to wake up any minute if they continued.

“Please lower your voices,” he stated as Minji came rushing down the stairs and running towards her Appa, dramatically embracing him. “The baby is still asleep.”

“Appa, I saw Daddy kissing Santa Claus,” Minji reported, her eyes almost glistening with tears.

Woohyun let out a fake gasp and glared at Sunggyu, who flashed him a look that said, “Really?”

“Jagiyaaaaa, how could you?!” Woohyun wailed, fakely.

Sunggyu snorted. His husband was such a Drama Queen.

“I didn’t kiss Santa Claus, Minji-ah,” Sunggyu tried to defend himself. He wasn’t going to let Woohyun’s failed Santa stunt ruin his image to his daughter. “He kissed me! I was going to push him away but then you came and saved me! Thank you, Minji-ah.”

He smiled at his daughter whose eyes widened at the new revelation. “R-Really?” she said. “I saved you, Daddy?”

Sunggyu nodded. “You’re a hero, princess.”

Her brows furrowed. “Then… Santa is bad! How could he?! I thought he was a good guy! But he’s bad! I don’t want his presents anymore!”

And once again, Sunggyu glared at Woohyun who was now frantically trying to appease their sobbing daughter.

He stepped forward and took Minji by the shoulders to bring her to him for a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his stomach.

“Great job for ruining our daughter’s Christmas spirit,” he hissed in a low voice at his guilty-looking husband. “Fix it!”

“Um… um… Minji-ah! How about I scold Santa?” Woohyun almost looked proud at his idea.

Sunggyu thought he was a moron. How on earth was he going to do that?!

Minji lifted her head from Sunggyu’s stomach to look at her Appa. “R-Really?” she said. “Where did he go? He was here a while ago!”

“Um… he left quickly because he was afraid of you telling Appa,” Sunggyu replied, sending a pointed look at Woohyun.

Minji scrunched up her nose. “So… how are you going to scold him?” she asked.

“Yes, Appa, how _ar_ e you going to scold him?” Sunggyu repeated with a smug look. “Since he’s not here.”

He could see the panic in Woohyun’s eyes that he tried to hide.

 _Ha! Serves you right,_ Sunggyu thought. _Ruining our daughter’s Christmas!_

As Minji looked expectantly at Woohyun, Sunggyu wondered if he should save his husband. But, seeing him panic was way too cute. He wondered how long it would take until he figured something out.

As if a light bulb appeared on top of his head, Woohyun snapped his fingers. “Of course!” he said. “I’ll call him!”

Sunggyu raised an eyebrow as the younger grabbed his cell phone from the coffee table.

“You’ll… call him?” he repeated, not really sure where Woohyun was going with this.

His younger husband nodded, determinedly at him and then at their daughter. “I’m going to call Santa and scold him!”

* * *

Woohyun was a genius! Only he could come up with such a scheme and succeed!

Grinning at his husband’s confused face and daughter’s expectant look, he scrolled through his contacts and found the name he was looking for. He called the number and placed the phone at his ear.

“It’s ringing,” he said to his audience.

 _Please pick up, please pick up!_ he prayed to himself.

Finally, what felt like hours of agony under the gaze of his husband and daughter, he heard a click as the person on the other line picked up.

“Yeobsaeyo?” Sungyeol’s sleepy voice answered.

Woohyun took a deep breath and silently thanked his college drama class. “Yah! Santa Claus! This is Nam Woohyun!”

There was a silence before the choding answered with a “What?”

“How could you kiss my husband, huh?!” he continued, using an angry voice.

“What the hell… Woohyun, it’s after midnight! What are you talking-.”

“Because of you, my daughter’s Christmas was ruined!”

Woohyun was kind of enjoying himself. This was kind of fun. Maybe he should do improv classes on his day offs?

“What? Woohyun, what the fu-.”

“There’s nothing you can do to get me to forgive you now!”

“Forgive me for what?! You’re the one calling after midnight and disrupting my beauty sleep!”

 “What’s that? You’ll make it up to us?”

“Sunggyu-hyung should leave you for someone better! I heard Heechul-hyung is still single. And he loves kids!”

Woohyun’s eye twitched in irritation at the mention of his husband’s ex before him. But, no, he must keep up the charade. For his daughter!

“Extra presents, you say?” he continued, grinning at Minji who beamed at the proposal.

“You’re not getting presents at all for waking me up at this hour!”

“Well then, I forgive you!”

“I don’t forgive you for anything!”

“Thank you, Santa! Don’t kiss other people’s husbands anymore, okay?”

“Yah, Nam Woohyun! What the hell-.”

With that, Woohyun hung up with a satisfied look. Sunggyu’s normally small eyes were wide in shock whereas Minji was clapping and jumping up and down.

“Appa is so cool!” she exclaimed in admiration.

Woohyun soaked in the praise. “See? I told you, Minji-ah. Now, Santa said that he was sorry and he would make it up to us by bringing us extra presents! But, first, you should be in bed, young lady!”

He flashed a look at Sunggyu. “I’ll take her up, okay?”

And before his husband could say anything else, he ushered the eight-year-old upstairs back to bed.

* * *

After Woohyun had made sure that Minji was back in bed and then checking in on baby Jaehwan (who was still sleeping blissfully, unaware of the chaos from earlier), he went back downstairs to tidy up and finish arranging the presents, so he could go to bed.

He had thought it would be fun to dress up as Santa Claus while he filled his children’s stockings with candy and put out the presents. Instead, he almost ruined his daughter’s Christmas spirit when he foolishly decided to kiss his husband in full Santa regalia.

How could he resist? His husband was just too attractive, especially after just waking up and still sporting sleepy eyes. He was just so cute!

When the exhausted father arrived in the living room, he paused in his tracks at the sight in front of him.

Not only had the mess been cleaned up and the rest of the presents arranged under the tree, there was his Sunggyu, casually sitting on the couch, dressed in the suit, hat, and beard. The fake beard twitched, indicating a smirk to accompany the mischievous glint in Sunggyu’s eyes.

“Um… Gyu? What are you doing?” he asked, curious and intrigued.

Sunggyu chuckled before saying, “Come here, Woohyun-ah.” He patted his knees. “Sit on Santa’s lap.”

The younger quirked an eyebrow. “You’re acting weird,” he commented, but still moved forward to perch on his husband’s lap.

Sunggyu wrapped an arm around his waist as Woohyun’s own wrapped around his neck and laid his head on Sunggyu’s shoulder.

They stayed cuddled like that in silence for a minute or so, reveling in each other’s presence. With the newly-adopted baby, both have had their hands full in the last couple of months. Sunggyu was working twice as hard at Woollim Entertainment to accommodate the new living expenses because Woohyun had to cut back on his working hours at the café to look after Jaehwan. When both were at home, they had to pay attention to both kids. By the end of the day, they were both exhausted and would collapse into bed immediately. Thus, they haven’t exactly had any time for themselves and each other, so this cuddle time was heaven.

Woohyun lifted his head from Sunggyu’s shoulder. “So… what is this about?” He gestured to the suit. “I thought you said this was stupid and ridiculous.”

Sunggyu shrugged. “It’s kinda warm. I like it.” He grinned, playfully at Woohyun as he gently caressed his back. “So,” he said, deepening his voice. “What do you want for Christmas? Name it and Santa will give it.”

Woohyun raised an eyebrow, skeptically. “Seriously? I tried to play this with you earlier and you refused!”

“You almost ruined our daughter’s Christmas. Indulge me.” Sunggyu jerked his legs a bit, startling Woohyun, who yelped. The older chuckled. “Let’s start again… What do you want for Christmas, Woohyunnie?”

Sighing in resignation, Woohyun played along. He placed a finger underneath his chin, contemplating.

What _did_ he want for Christmas? To be perfectly honest, he wasn’t really sure. In the last few weeks preparing for Jaehwan’s first Christmas with them, he was too busy making sure it was going to be a perfect one for his family. He didn’t have time to think about what he wanted.

Well, what else was there to want? He had a beautiful daughter who was smart and kind, who loved him despite his imperfections. And he had a son, who, although was still a baby, never failed to bring a smile to Woohyun’s face. And he had his husband… his sweet, caring, and loving husband who was always there for him through thick and thin and despite the long and challenging years, their relationship stayed strong and true.

What more could he ask for?

At that thought, a smile made its way to his lips as a warm feeling spread throughout his body. He gazed back at Sunggyu, who looked back at him, curiously and waiting for his answer.

Woohyun reached over and lowered the ridiculous fluffy white beard from Sunggyu's lips. He leaned in and gently kissed those lips that he loved and would never stop loving. His husband immediately responded with much enthusiasm. 

The kiss was purely innocent, filled with nothing but love and joy in being in each other's arms. It was a kiss that promised nothing but forever and always, they would stay by each other's side. It was a kiss shared between two people who found their other half and would never let go.

When Woohyun pulled away, his smile widened at the look of pure adoration on Sunggyu’s face.

What did he want for Christmas?

“Nothing,” he finally said, snuggling closer to Sunggyu. “I have everything I want right here.”

Sunggyu scoffed but was smiling anyway. “Greasy,” he teased.

Woohyun giggled (yes, giggled) and pinched his husband’s cheek. “Come on, you know you love it.”

Sunggyu leaned his forehead against his. “Yeah…” he admitted. “I do.” He leaned in and pressed his lips to Woohyun’s in a chaste but loving kiss. “I love you, Woohyun.”

“I love you too, Sunggyu.”

“Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, love.”

Yes, indeed, what more could Woohyun and Sunggyu ask for? When everything they have always wanted and needed was already right there. They had Minji and Jaehwan. They had each other. It was a wonderful life.

“Hey, Gyu?”

“Hmm?”

“Is Santa play a new fetish of yours or-.”

“Yah!”

“What? I’m curious!”

“Aish, you ruined the moment! I’m going to bed!”

“By bed do you mean, bed or _bed_?”

“That’s it! I’m sleeping in Minji’s room!”

Woohyun chuckled to himself as Sunggyu stormed off. Ahhh… his husband was so cute.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in her room, Minji laid wide awake, eyes concentrated on the ceiling, her mind going back to what she had witnessed earlier.

Some time after her Appa had put her to bed, she had gotten thirsty, so she went back downstairs to get a glass of water.

But, instead, through the banister, her eyes couldn't believe what she saw…

“I saw Appa kissing Santa Claus!” the little girl gasped in horror. “What do I tell Daddy?!”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was inspired to write this when the other day, I was in the car and the song "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus" came on and I had a thought... "What would that be like with WooGyu?" And here is the result!  
> I really enjoyed writing this! "Ours" was a tad bit angst-y despite the fluff. This was all pure fluff and I really hope you guys enjoyed it!  
> Merry Christmas! Happy Hannukah! Merry Kwanzaa! Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
